Every Lonely Boy Must Learn to Dance
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Reinette wants the Doctor to dance with her, and she will get her way.


"Dance with me," Reinette said, a smile forming on her lips.

"I can't. This is the night you dance with the king." The Doctor tried to reason with the woman standing before him; the woman who would become one of the most important women in French history after tonight.

"Then first, I shall make him jealous," Reinette inched closer.

"I can't," The Doctor really couldn't. He had to get back to the spaceship and find the clockwork man.

"There comes a time, Time-Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn to dance." Reinette threaded her fingers into his and pulled The Doctor gently along down the hallways to the King's ball.

The ballroom was filled with 18th century French men and women, dressed as all aristocrats do. There were glitters of gold as men whirled their dates across the dance floor. The King himself was looking around the dance floor, trying to locate Reinette, "You should go to the King," The Doctor said, "You don't want to lose your opportunity."

"By dancing with you, I won't lose a thing," She smiled and pulled him out onto the dance floor. The Doctor smiled awkwardly; the last time he'd danced, he'd been a little kid at his uncle's wedding. And having your icky little cousin throw you around to music doesn't really count. Reinette remedied his situation quickly; taking his hands and placing one on her waist and knotting her fingers into his other. She gave her delicate smile again, "Now, dance me, Time-Lord."

The Doctor sighed, there really was no getting out of this one, so he just pulled Reinette closer and began to dance. The orchestra was starting into a beautiful slow song, its notes rising and falling like musical waves. The Doctor spun Reinette around the floor in time to the music and smiled brightly to see the delight on her face. Both were so wrapped up in what they were doing, that neither noticed that the other people on the dance floor had moved to the side to watch. Everyone was staring at them as they twirled and glided across the hard wood floor, but neither was paying attention.

The Doctor didn't feel alone right now, he felt safe, and apart of this beautiful woman whom he was twirling across the floor. He felt like he could have the world, just by having her. The song ended, and the two stopped physically dancing, but their souls carried on their silent waltz. The crowd of people who'd stopped to watch began to applaud, and the King approached them, "May I cut in?"

The Doctor didn't want to give her up, but he did. If he was selfish with this woman, he would change history a little, and that wouldn't be good. He bowed to Reinette and gave her hand to the King's, "Certainly," He smiled and moved off to the side to watch them. It was a faster song now, and the King and Reinette fell in step with everyone else at the ball. The Doctor watched as men and women did the traditional dances and watched them all turn in step around the floor.

A few songs later, Reinette had managed to break free from the king, but she couldn't find her love anywhere. Finally, she stepped outside to the garden, to find him looking up at the stars, "I thought you had left me." She whispered as she came to stand next to him, glancing to the heavens as well.

"Nah, I just stepped out here for some air," He turned to look at her, smiling lightly; he couldn't stop smiling when he was around her.

Reinette was still looking up at the stars, "They're beautiful. It seems as if the universe never ends, as if its beauty never ends."

"It never does," The Doctor said, causing Reinette to look at him now. She slipped her hand into his again and he looked down at their inter-laced fingers. She ran her free hand down his cheek, leaving a trail of fire down his skin. He shivered, and then leaned in closer until his lips were almost touching hers.

"Reason says we shouldn't be together," She whispered, her breath tickling The Doctor's lips like a sweet caress.

He whispered back, "What did I tell you about listening to reason?" then he kissed her. It wasn't as rough and rushed as last time, but rather sweet and soft. He wrapped a thin arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, until nothing could fit in the space between their bodies, not even a piece of paper. Shooting stars raced across the night sky in a tribute to the happiness of the man who'd spent so many years saving them.

The Doctor broke away and slowly pulled Reinette in for a hug. She returned it with a firm grip and she whispered into his chest, "Never leave me fireplace man."

The Doctor didn't want to; he truly didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her forever, to always be able to hold her, to kiss her, to smell the sweet perfume of her skin. But he knew he must leave soon, so that he could save her life, "I don't want to leave, Reinette," He said into her golden hair, "But I have to. Your life is in danger, and I need to save you."

She stepped away from him, and he could now see that she was crying, "Then give me this last request."

"What is it?"

She drew close to him again, pulled up his hand to kiss the back of it, "Stay with me tonight."

The Doctor paused. He wanted to, but it would make everything more complicated, "I can't. Tonight's the night you stay with the King."

"But what if I don't wish to stay with the King anymore? What if I only wish to stay with you tonight? And every night?"

"I wish to stay with you too, but you have a duty to the prestige of your family, and I have a duty to you as your imaginary friend." He smiled sadly at her nickname for him.

"But you are not imaginary, you are very much real." She pulled him down to sit on a marble bench next to her, "You are real, and I am real. What else do we need?"

"Oh Reinette," The Doctor sighed, "Lots more."

"How do you mean?"

"It's a long story," He stood and kissed her forehead, "And maybe I'll tell you it someday."

The Doctor began to walk back to the party, and Reinette stood up and called after him, "Will I ever see you again?"

The Doctor turned around to face her, the light from the party shining bright behind him, so all she could see was his dark silhouette. It was a good thing too; else she might see the tears forming in his eyes, "Maybe. But hopefully not. Because if you never see me again, that means you're safe."

He turned and vanished into the party, leaving Reinette alone in the garden. She sat down on the marble bench and hugged her arms close to her body; it was only August, but it was suddenly very cold outside.


End file.
